


Princess

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealous!Madara, MadaIno, Mirror Sex, Obihina, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Ino didn't stop testing his patience so Madara punished her in the best way he knew.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino & Senju Tobirama
Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756456
Kudos: 12





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> D is for Daddy.

“Madara is upset, Ino.” warned Hinata to her friend who rolled her light blue eyes and shrugged.

“His problem. He always looks pissed at someone.”

“You're also not helping by flirting with his biggest enemy.” the other continued, watching the blonde blink provocatively at the tall man with white hair and red eyes.

“Ah, Hinata, let's dance and have fun! Who cares about Obito and Madara?” exclaimed the Yamanaka with a huge smile on her face, pulling her friend to the dance floor of the hall and starting to dance sensually.

“I care about Obito… he is my future husband.” replied the Hyūga, but ended up giving up arguing with Ino and joined the dance, drawing attention of certain black eyes. Mere seconds later, Obito Uchiha appeared to take his bride "on a walk in the garden", Ino made sounds of vomit and continued to dance.

She noticed that Tobirama Senju kept looking at her and Madara watched them with his black eyes full of pure anger. He stood up, ignoring the questioning looks of his customers and friends, and walked to the dance floor, where he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

“Are you having fun, Yamanaka? I have business to do.”

“You should grow a thicker skin, Uchiha, it's so easy to distract you.” Ino smiled victoriously. “Both you and I know very well that you won't be sitting at that table again... at least not for today.” She saw him approaching and put his arm around her waist.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Madara warned. “Now.”

While they walked to leave the room, Ino gave a small provocative wave goodbye to Tobirama who smiled. Madara pulled her, hands on her ass, and hurried to get to her huge room. When he closed the door, he started taking off his black leather gloves and long formal coat, tossing them on the old wooden desk.

“Don't you know how to respect those who take care of you?” he asked hoarsely. Ino smirked and pointed at her ringless finger in response. Madara laughed at his partner's provocations as he rolled up the long sleeves of his white formal shirt, exposing his raven tattoos. “Bad princess.” Ino smiled excitedly, watching him sit on the armchair, pointing at his legs next. The blonde walked over and lay on his thighs, belly down. Her skirt rose upwards at the same time that Madara massaged her legs and he pulled the garment even higher when it reached the top of her buttock, noting that she was not wearing underwear. “What an impish girl... twenty years of pure rebellion. Now I understand why Inoichi asked me if I was sure I wanted to be with you.” teased the Uchiha, running his fingers lightly through the wet pussy listening to her soft moans.

“So mean…”

Madara gave Ino's right buttock a strong slap, which made her bite her lip to prevent the moan from coming out and give any kind of satisfaction to the Uchiha. Another two slaps fell on her already red skin.

“Explain to me why you are paying attention to the Senju garbage?” he asked giving another slap and squeezing her buttock tightly.

“Y-You were paying more attention to them than to me!” complained the blonde between moans.

“I'm doing business to keep the roof above us, girl!” replied with another slap. “But these jealous moments of yours are so cute.” he sighed, placing his index finger in his mouth and then slowly inserting it into her pussy, curving it.

“Madara…”

“Wrong word…” he warned, removing his finger. Ino complained and wiggled her ass.

“Daddy!”

The Uchiha smirked and continued to fuck her with his fingers, getting excited only by the moans and the way she moved against his hand. When he felt Ino was close, Madara stopped moving again.

“Sit with your back to me.” ordered helping Ino to get up and sit on his lap. In front of them, there was a huge mirror that the Yamanaka insisted on placing to take pictures for her instagram. He smirked when he saw that sher notice his plan. “Go on, princess…” he spoke softly, opening his pants and removing his cock from the boxers. Ino was much more self-conscious, but she took the hard dick and stroked it, playing with the tip and directed at her entrance. She descended slowly, feeling her walls being stretched.

“Madara…” she moaned with her face in a soft shade of red, avoiding looking to the mirror.

“Open your eyes, princess.” Ino obeyed him extremely flushed, started to move from top to bottom using the armchair supports while watching her own breasts jumping, even though they were still hidden by the her shirt. The movements were slow and pleasant, but out of nowhere, Madara picked her up and put her on her knees. Ino complained immediately, shaking her ass at him.

“Daddy!”

Madara watched her beg, with a provocative smile on his lips.

“Please!”

He approached, touching her face with his fingertips and looking intently into her clear blue eyes.

“Daddy, fuck me, please…”

He smiled victoriously and got down on his knees behind her, taking her sweaty wavy hair and pulling it out, causing her to sigh pleasurably. Little by little, to provoke Ino, he fucked her again, increasing the speed as the screams of pleasure hovered around the house.

Obito and Hinata, who were cleaning themselves in the locked bathroom, heard the echoes of loud moans and looked at each other with disgust.

“Let's go before it gets worse, for God's sake.” Obito begged while putting his bride's white lace panties in his coat pocket, ending up getting slapped on his shoulder by her.


End file.
